


CCC

by EqualityLover



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualityLover/pseuds/EqualityLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its based on a dream and if you like it please let me know if you want more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on a dream I had

Syed sneakily starts to put gold coins into his jean pockets as Tamwar keep watch by a old wooden arched door. Tamwar catches a glimpse of a shadow coming towards them  
Syed!!!! Tamwar whispers  
Shhh! Tamwar I'm busy  
Syed I think someone's coming  
Shush ! Tambo I'm nearly done  
Syed we should go before -  
One More minute Tam" Syed turns round to take more gold as Tamwar watches him he doesn't realise a group of people have came up behind him  
" Well look what we have here guys a bunch of thieves in our mist"  
Syed drops the coins and slowly starts to stand up and he turns to face them.  
" Oh Hiya fella's Oh me and my brother must have got lost and ended up ermm were are we ?  
" Aboard the Jolly Rodger" a small man whispers  
" Oh yeh the jolly Rodger" Syed says enthusiastically " shit!" he whispers. " come on Tam lets go" Syed grabs Tamwar's arm and leads him towards the door.  
Suddenly the group of men walk into the room to block the door standing in Syed and Tamwar's way.  
" Grab Them" orders one of them men.  
Suddenly Tamwar and Syed are ripped apart to other ends of the room.  
" Search Them" he orders  
Tamwar is the first to be searched " Nothing on this one Sir"  
The tall man walks over to Syed and he starts to pat him heavily in search of something as he gets further down he hears a cling in Syed's Jean pocket he sticks his hand in and pulls out a hand full of gold coins.  
He looks to Syed and then back to the others " Let that boy go He's not the one we want"  
The men obey his command and drag Tamwar out of the room  
The door slams shut BANG!!!!  
" Now your all mine"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a carry on from the last chapter but its not complete

My eyes flutter open, my vision is blurry everything around me is a blur I can only make out that I'm in a big room full of clutter I'm guessing its a storage room on the ship. My stomach is in agony, my whole body aches I try to move to relive myself of the pain but I soon realise my hands are tied together to a huge red pole in front of me. I pull and pull with the little strength I have in me but its no use the knot is too tight. I huff and I sink back down into a childlike posture on the hard wooden floor. Through the window to the left of me the sun is shinning brightly it starts to lightly burn my back making my slightly golden skin turn a light red. The burning sensation causes me to look down to the rest of my body and I suddenly realise I'm fully naked my clothes have been stolen all I can see are the bruises across my lower abdomen and the grazes on my arm. Suddenly I feel a pair of eyes burning through my skin. "Well well look what we have here". I dont reply I dont even turn around I stay completely still and act as if im asleep. " how very rude I know you can hear me little man." God he really knows how to push peoples buttons I hate being called a little man its so irritating but I dont react I still dont acknowledge that he is their. "Ooh playing hard to get I like that in a man, especially in a man with your good looks and a sexy ass to match. As he says that he comes over and lightly slaps my bare bum. " Oy get off" " Ah so he can speak after all". " OH shut up and do you mind keeping your hands to yourself next time" " oh charming" I don't reply I just keep staring at pole in front of me not exactly the best view in the world but hey its better than looking at Mr Smug behind me. " how about you turn around and look at your Captain instead of being a rude little boy." " hmm I would if I could but if you cant see I'm a bit tied up at the moment and secondly the captain thing yeh right and thirdly im not a little boy" The man lightly chuckles " oh yeh sorry about that I just cant stop them sometimes hey what can you do with a crew full of gay men." he starts to laugh again " well could you at least give me my clothes back if you don't mind I don't like being exposed to a complete and utter stranger and his crazy crew." " hmm I would but I don't know where they are I could give you a pair of boxers though if that helps." " it would thank you and don't they tell their CAAAPTAAIIIN anything." I hear him go over to the far side of the room I hear some rustling in drawers he then returns to stand behind me " will these do" he flaunts a bare of black boxers in my face " yeh there fine now if you don't mind I need to be released to put these on" " sorry golden boy cant do that" " Oh and why not" " not my place to do so and anyway sweet cheeks I think I can help" " hahahha the Captain yeh right you chat a load of rubbish don't yeh and will you give us those pants im getting cold in places I shouldn't." " Fine ill let you have them but im not untying you" " then im not wearing them, im not letting you touch me." " come on im not gonna do anything not unless you want me too bad boy." he lightly slaps my bum again " As if and I told you stop that." I say angrily as I turn around and I finally see who has been there all along. Tall dark and handsome a tall man stood their in dark clothing which consisted of tight black leather pants that hung tight in just the right places this leaves nothing to the imagine ladies, He was also wearing a black skin tight vest that showed of his muscular chest not that I was looking he also wore a long leather overcoat that hung just below his knee caps with leather boots the last thing I noticed was the gold that was shining of his suit. " you seen something you like." he winks at me I shiver slightly god what's he doing to me I mutter " ha you wish" " now my dear boy I know. you don't have to lie to me you know Ive seen you looking at me a lot longer than accepted but - "Excuse me ?" "you don't have to hide it from me I wont tell anyone." "there's nothing to hide I don't know what your talking about. I then go to turn round but im stopped by a hand on my shoulder." god there's that feeling again does this man know what he is doing do me does he? I think to myself im looking at him now getting lost in those green eyes. " oh really what if I do this." he slowly leans in " what what are yo-." im cut of by the touch of his soft pink lips on mine, we kiss slowly it feels warm and tender. he then pulls away for a much needed breathe , im bewitched I cant stop looking at him that felt magical there's not a better word that I can think of that describes this feeling at the moment. " hey are you alright?." he says as he strokes my cheek this brings me back out of my trance. god I must look like a fool for staring. " um yeh im fine." I blush slightly I try to turn away but he stops me with his hand lightly caressing my cheek. I look into his eyes there's a spark between us his touch feels like an electric shock bursting through me, its exhilarating. " hey don't turn around I want to look at you." I giggle slightly " ha- haven't you done enough of that for one day." " hmm I dunno you quite a sight Mr-" " Masood." " hhmm Masood never heard that name before I like it very well Mr Masood do you have a first name or am I not allowed to know that just yet? he winks. I laugh " how about we make a deal you tell me yours and I tell you mine?" " Deal." There's a small silence " Well?" " well what ?" I look at him with a confused look on my face " are you going to tell me name or?" " Oh right sorry I forgot, I got distracted has anyone ever told you that you have the most amazing eyes?" " Alright flirty pants no they haven't now tell me your name! please." " Fine fine ill let you have your own way this once." he winks at me "Oy" I look at him shocked He chuckles once again " im joking and for the record my name is Christian, Christian Clarke Captain of this fine ship that you my boy tried to steal from." " hmm Christian nice name." " Thanks now for you to return your part of the deal." " What?" " time for you to tell me your name Mr." " Syed" "What" I take a deep breath " my name is Syed." " Syed nice name unusual but nice. " thanks" " No I mean it I like it." I laugh " that's good to know" " now where were we?" " what I don't." he caught me of with a finger to my lips " hmm oh yeh I remember." he leans in to kiss me once again " oh I." im cut of once again as his lips brush against mine, the kiss is slow like the first one but its more sensual and it has more meaning. I feel his tongue lick against my lips I open it up slightly to let him in I can feel it caress the top of my mouth I moan slightly as I try to grab him to pull him closer but the rope stops me I pull back out of the kiss in anger. " hey sy what's wrong don't you want this ?." " no I do its just." " just what ?" he caresses my cheek again " This being I tied up I hate it I want to" "you want to what, tell me!" " I - I want to ummm. I blush and try to turn away a hand on my face stops me " Sy you don't have to hide away from me, you can tell me sweet heart." " did you- did you just call me Sy?" " yeh don't you like it, if you don't ill-." I caught him off by kissing him I don't know what made me but I did when I pull back he's smiling I blush once more. " well that shut me up didn't it, now what made you stop before ? Did I do something wrong ?" " no no it wasn't you it was" " what ?" " its this not being able to touch you when your kissing me, its weird oh god I sound like a soppy old queen no offence." " no you don't and oy ill get you for that and I think we can come to some sort of arrangement," as he says this he leans in " hmmm i don't think you will" " "oh just watch me." and kisses me once more he loosens the ropes around my hands and turns me round to face him I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me as we deepen the kiss, I also sneak my hands down his waist and pull out a small dagger which I clasp in my hand as I carry on kissing him enjoying our closeness, time passes and I slowly pull away from him he opens his eyes slowly I look at him he smiles at me I blush again I can feel the heat on my cheeks he then reaches up to grab my hands from his neck he brings them back down then around me to tie them behind my back I look down and frown once more. I start slicing away at the rope keeping my hands out of sight from his piercing green eyes. " hey don't look like that im sorry but I have to." " why do you though, your the captain you can do whatever you want, what is it am I not good enough for you?." " Yeh I can have whatever I want your right but what if what I want is something I cant have ?" " well that would be strange you not having something but you didn't answer my question.2 " sorry and don't be so ridiculous of course you are im just not being honest with you Sy im sorry." He strokes my cheek and he turns around and starts to walk to wards the door. " Honest what do you mean not being honest. Christian Stop.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He halts in his tracks. " you cant just say something like that then walk away from me come back here and tell me the truth." " the truth you want the truth." he turns around and shouts towards me. " yeh. Yeh Christian I do." I shout back at him I've given up on the dagger by then it wasn't important even though I was half way through cutting the rope. " fine" he shouts " fine ill tell you but you need to listen to me." he says more calmly " oh do I now?" " yes you do." " fine but im not promising I wont shout if I don't like what your saying." " I think I can handle that, well I hope I can." " hmm will see won't we now what haven you been honest about." " well my dear boy you have to choices." he says as he walks closer towards me " And what they exactly?" I spat out at him " and they're you stay on this ship and become a slave or you can walk the plank its entirely up to my dear boy." he strokes my face.


	3. Chapter 3

You, You lied to me I say slightly teary whilst holding in all of my anger.  
" Sy I-."  
"No" I snap back at him "No" I say slightly low " You stood there and you lied to my face Christian and you said all of those things- I say whilst choking back a tear. " You said all of those things and then we kissed. I breathe slightly to try and calm my self down it doesn't work infact it does the exact opposite it makes me angry. "You didn't mean any of it did you!" I snap at him  
"SY- I"  
I can feel his hand on my shoulder trying to turn me round.  
" Don't" I snap at him again as I shrug his hand of my shoulder, " I don't want you anywhere near." I walk away from him.  
" Sy please let me explain, its not like that," He says as he walks towards me.  
I turn around quickly and shout " Stay away just stay away from me." as I shout this I walk backwards trying to create some distance between us. But as I backed away he came closer toward me, suddenly my back hits something hard I turn around and to my surprise im in the corner of the room. As I turn back round I jump slightly because to my surprise he is standing right in-front of me, I quickly look away from him I don't want to look at him I think how dare he try to explain himself he used me he used me.  
" Sy please." he reaches up to touch my face, his hand moves to my cheek he tries again " Sy look at me please."  
I don't look I don't want to look, I hate him I hate him so much, how dare he lie to me, to me the person he so called wants to be with yeh right. I know you think im being stubborn but he lied to me why wasn't he honest with me WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Suddenly I am snapped out of my thoughts as his hand starts to lightly caress my cheek.  
" Sy look. at. me" he says softly.  
Before I've even realised I cant stop myself I try to resist him but resisting him is futile and before I know it I'm looking into his deep green eyes.  
" I'm sorry Sy I really am." He says sincerely  
" Oh really, if your so sorry then why didn't you tell me in first place Christian?"  
" I-I don't know I was I was just-  
Just what Christian just what- I yell back at him  
" I was- I was scared okay I was scared that if I told you that you, that you would act like this and leave me okay is that what you wanted to hear" he shouts  
" you. a pirate scared of how I would react. Yeh right you expect me to believe that. How stupid do you think I am ?"  
" Sy don't. please don't be like this just please listen to me."  
" Don't be like what Christian." I snap " don't be angry, why shouldn't I you lied to me you made me feel so good and then you ruined it in a matter of minutes why should I listen to anything you have to say answer me that."  
" Sy please im not asking you not to be angry just please stop and listen to me I know I don't deserve it but-  
No you don't deserve it! I snap back at him.  
But please Sy just here me out if you don't like it then you can scream and shout and do what you want to me okay I'll take I just want you to give me a chance to explain myself please Sy please, I beg you just one chance then you can leave if you want. He pleads with me  
He's pleading with me how can I say no. But how can I just let him get away with it, No I wont I won't let him get away with it. "No Christian I don't want to hear any of your excuses, I'm done." I push past him to leave, as I do he pulls me right back to look at him. " Sy just listen to me please." He tries again "No. No Christian I'd rather walk the plank than be here with you." I raise my voice slightly but look away from him. " Come on Sy I know you don't mean that." " I do." I try to sound convincing god I hope it works I think. " well if you do mean it then say it again and this time look at me." He challenged I life my head up slightly to look at him, I take a deep breathe in and I open my mouth " I- I." Oh fuck him I think and I grab the back of his neck and I kiss his soft lips like there's no tomorrow, he hesitates at first but he soon relents and lets me take control. I lick his bottom lip and he opens up for me, our kisses are soft and slow like we have all the time in the world, time stands still as we are the only people that matter in this moment.


End file.
